


Mr Knightley being amused for almost 4 minutes straight

by CTippy



Category: Emma (2020), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Fanvid, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Mr. Knightley humor video.
Relationships: George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Mr Knightley being amused for almost 4 minutes straight

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I basically did it as an excuse to make a collection of all of Knightley's adorable amused little smiles, 'cause I really like them. It's nothing much, just something to have a bit of fun, still I hope you enjoy it. :)

  
  
[Like and/or reblog ](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/613765232242950144/mr-knightley-being-amused-for-almost-4-minutes)on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXU76kqghN4) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
